


Becky at the Chalet School

by hhertzof



Series: A Jewish Mistress at the Chalet School [3]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Jewish Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: Becky never expected to find herself at boarding school.





	Becky at the Chalet School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsJustWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/gifts).



Becky listened with wide eyes as Val Pertwee explained how things were done in the Chalet School. Not even the brand new signed book from Josephine M. Bettany, which was right now sitting in her cubicle upstairs waiting to be read could possibly match actually being at boarding school. Not her bedroom. She had a cubicle in a dorm room just like all the other girls. And there would be pranks and lessons and midnight feasts and even lines in her future. Well, there had been lessons and lines in her old day school in London, but these would be more interesting lessons and even writing lines felt exotic in a place like this.

She'd been worried that she'd have to be Rivka here, since D'vora - who she now had to call Miss Rosen during school hours was one of the mistresses. But Miss Ferrars called D'vora, Debbie, so that was okay. Leah was Leah everywhere and never seemed to mind.

She could tell Leah wasn't as impressed with the Hall, but then Leah preferred fantasy novels. Leah would only be impressed if a dragon came roaring in instead of the line of mistresses who were now making their way to the dais. She spotted her sister in the line and resisted the urge to wave to her.

The Headmistress had a pleasant speaking voice, and Becky listened carefully, lest she miss anything. Even though half of it concerned old girls and mistresses who she didn't know. Finally the Headmistress introduced D'vora as the new science mistress and then went on to say, "Miss Rosen will also be taking religious instruction and prayers for the Jewish girls. We've also arranged for you to attend Saturday morning services at the new temple on the Platz, weather permitting. Miss Rosen will explain the other arrangements we've made. For now, all of the Jewish girls should stand up and march out with Miss Rosen."

Girls stirred from all corners of the Hall. Becky stood and nudged Leah to do the same and they made their way to one of the aisles. A minute later a voice rang out, perhaps louder than the owner intended. "Beth Markham, why are you standing, you're Church of England."

"No, I'm not. I just went to services there because there were no Jewish services," another voice snapped back.

D'vora had told them that there would be eight to ten girls, but there were at least twenty that Becky could count. Twenty who'd been willing to stand up in Hall with everyone watching and admit they were Jewish. Becky had always assumed that Jewish girls didn't go to boarding school and she was happy to be proved wrong.


End file.
